


A Summer to Remember

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Misaki Iseya recalls numerous memories of the summer she spent in Inaba.Yu NarukamixOCResponse to I Dont Have A Cool Screenname's "100 Themes Challenge" on Lunaescence.





	1. 01. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas. I do apologize for not having updated in a month. The holiday season has made things busy at work. Luckily, I'm off today and the next two days, which will give me time to recuperate from all the madness.
> 
> Anyways, this is my latest project featuring the _Persona 4_ protagonist Yu Narukami and my character, Misaki Iseya from a future project titled _Guarded Heart_. It is in the process of being plotted out, and I was piecing together ideas, I stumbled across this challenge and decided to write this collection of flash fics. These showcase events that do occur in _Guarded Heart_. Thus, there are some spoilers in this collection. I just figured I'd post it because I did put a lot of time and effort to put it together.
> 
> Five flash fics will be posted each week on Monday through Friday. Thus, there will be one posted for each of those days. Since I am usually scheduled for a mid shift at work, I will make sure to post in the morning. These are in no particular order whatsoever. I just went with the flow, which led to where it is now. So, I hope you all enjoy it! Title was inspired by the title of Nicholas Sparks' novel _A Walk to Remember_.
> 
> For those that want to try out the challenge, it can be found here:
> 
>  
> 
> [100 Themes Challenge](http://lunaescence.com/fics/challenges.php?chalid=440)

_ 01\. Introduction _

When she first arrived in Inaba, Misaki expected her summer vacation to be a typical one. Having noticed how small and quiet it was compared to her hometown in the big city, she figured all she would do was work, complete her studying to become a registered nurse and spend time with her grandmother and younger sister. What she didn’t expect was someone threatening her and falling into the arms of Yu Narukami.

Following the death of her brother, Misaki believed that she would never open up to anyone again. Despite building an impenetrable wall around her heart, Yu knocked it down with little to no effort, and she found herself falling for him during the time she spent with him. Even when she had to return home at the end of her vacation, he would always be with her.

With all that she endured and the memories she made, the summer of two thousand and twelve was definitely one to remember.


	2. 02. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second post for the week. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like to know what you guys think of this project.

_ 02\. Love _

She sat on the cool grass by the edge of the river, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. The sound of the running water was pleasing to her ears as they watched the sunset, providing her a sense of comfort that she hadn’t felt since her brothers’ passing. Glancing down at her, a small smile formed on Yu’s lips as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, breathing in the faint scent of strawberries from her long, ebony locks.

When she felt him plant a soft, gentle kiss on the top of her head, Misaki smiled and her heart skipped a beat with the knowledge that someone loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for a new post!


	3. 03. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I decided that rather than post five flash fics a week, I will post ten of them a week, meaning two a day on Monday through Friday. So, to keep up on this changed schedule, I'm posting the third and fourth theme today. Enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 03\. Light _

As she and Miyuki offered their prayers at the shrine, Misaki took notice of a small ray of light beaming through the clouds onto the offering box. As she glanced up at the sky, a slight breeze began to pick up, and for a brief moment, she could hear a familiar voice whispering to her.

“Is that Nii-san, Onee-chan?” Miyuki asked.

She wrapped an arm around her. “I think it is, honey. He’s watching over the both of us on the other side.”

The little girl looked up at the sky. “I wonder if he’s happy?”

“He is. He’s telling us that he’s okay and happy.”

“I’m glad he’s happy, Onee-chan.”

Misaki nodded. “Me too.”

_I know you’re okay, Ryu. Miyuki and I will be okay too as long as you continue to watch over us the way you do._


	4. 04. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post of the day with this changed schedule. Enjoy!

_ 04\. Dark _

When she came to in the hospital and discovered the tragedy that befell her brother, Misaki’s world fell into darkness and despair. For the first time in her life, she didn’t want to smile or do her usual activities. Not only did she shut down, but she also withdrew, creating a bubble of isolation from the world around her. With no knowledge of how to effectively handle it, all she could do was lock herself in her room and cry.

Her brothers’ passing gave her the first, official taste of what it’s like to be in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes five and six will be posted tomorrow. Check back!


	5. 05. Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 05\. Seeking Solace _

Misaki ran down the dark, barren road towards the direction of the river, the downpour soaking her to the brim and making her clothes heavy. When she made it there, she sat down on the edge, the cool, damp grass sending a shiver up her spine. The sound of the pouring rain brought a sense of calm to her, steadying her breathing and racing heart.

Just recently, she had a breakdown from remembering the times she shared with her brother, and the first thing she thought of was the river. It was even better that it was raining, for the rain gave her a sense of comfort. Something about water, be it the sound of the river running or the sound of the rain falling provided the solace she looked for whenever she needed it.

She hugged her knees close to her chest as she stared at the river, taking in the downpour as she slowly began to calm down.


	6. 06. Break Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of intensity. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 06\. Break Away _

_“Misaki-chan, it’s okay. Your brothers’ death isn’t your fault, and you’ve been strong for your sister. Don’t lose that spark. You have to stay strong for her.”_

Yu’s voice and his words of reassurance snapped Misaki out of her trance and awakened her determination to break free from the water tank she was trapped in. She slammed her bound fists on the glass, her will to live growing by the second until she ultimately broke the tank open. The water came rushing out like a waterfall, taking her along for the ride, and Yu caught her in his arms.

“Yu-kun….” she croaked out before beginning to cough.

He smiled at her as he began to loosen the binds on her wrists and ankles. “It’s okay, Misaki-chan. I’ve got you.”

“I-I want to confront that being claiming to be me.”

“We will. Just let me take care of you.”

She nodded, keeping her gaze locked on his face as he finished freeing her. “T-thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for two new posts!


	7. 07. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and review!

_ 07\. Heaven _

A small smile formed on her lips as she cuddled a sleeping Yu, her cheek resting against his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Being so close to him and breathing in his scent was heaven, and the majority of the other girls would do anything to be in her position. The thought of it made her feel blessed and lucky that she was the one he wanted.

Her smile widening, Misaki breathed in his scent one last time before succumbing to sleep.


	8. 08. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my favorites from this week. Enjoy and review!

_ 08\. Innocence _

As she watched Miyuki and Nanako play together in the grass next to the edge of the river, Misaki noticed the innocence reflecting from the gleam in their eyes and the smiles on their faces. Despite the tragedies that befell the both of them; Nanako losing her mother and Miyuki losing her brother, it was as if they had picked up the pieces of their shattered selves and put them back together without having to try.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, followed by a kiss to her cheek.

“What’s on your mind?”

She relished in the closeness of her partner.

“I just wonder how they handle things so well. It’s as if they never lost their childhood innocence.”

Yu rested his chin on her shoulder. “We all process and handle things differently. It’s a matter of how we approach them.”

She nodded. “I’m just relieved that Miyuki is still smiling.”

“It’s because she still has you. You’re an amazing person and an amazing sister to her. Remember that.”

“Onee-chan! Yu-kun! Come join us!” Miyuki called, waving to them.

Smiling, Misaki took Yu’s hand and the two of them proceeded to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for two new posts!


	9. 09. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 09\. Drive _

“I want to find out who wants to hurt me so bad that they would put me in such a dangerous situation.”

He could hear the determination in her voice. It was unusual that she was attacked for no specific reason, but there was intrigue in the fact that her attacker wouldn’t rest until he killed her. After being attacked in the way she was, who wouldn’t be driven to find out who was responsible and why?

“I do too, but I don’t want you to try and figure it out by yourself, especially after the way you were attacked,” he stated.

“Don’t worry. I won’t. I’ve been in that corner of isolation for far too long, and I won’t go back there, if you’ll have me.”

He took her hand. “Of course. You’ll never be alone again.”


	10. 10. Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 10\. Breathe Again _

Since she entered into her relationship with Yu, Misaki found herself breathing painlessly for the first time in what felt like a long time. With each passing second, she found her shattered heart slowly mending itself back together. The pain that she believed would never go away was receding and becoming more tolerable to handle. It was as if Yu had exactly what she needed to finally start healing.

 _Yu-kun, I think you’re the miracle that I was looking for,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new posts will be up on Monday! Check back!


	11. 11. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy New Year! May it be a blessed, prosperous year for all of you! It's Monday and thus, a new week and new posts. This one has a little bit of fluff in it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 11\. Memory _

“Yu-kun, do you remember the time when you all stayed over at the house and we took a little swim together?”

The silver-haired teenager looked at her as he began to recall the memory. He and the rest of the group were staying over at her house when her grandmother was away, and they had decided to take a swim together in the indoor pool when she couldn’t sleep one night. They splashed each other a few times and she pulled him close for a kissing session.

He chuckled as he leaned in close to steal a kiss from her. “How could I forget that?”


	12. 12. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 12\. Insanity _

“I’m sick of always having to pretend to be someone I’m not. I always have to put up a facade in order to blend in and be accepted.”

The dark voice of Misaki’s shadow self taunted her, torturing her mentally and triggering a case of anxiety.

“Stop this. I’m begging you. Please, stop.”

“Your timing was always off, and that messed up timing was also the reason why your brother passed away.”

Her hands clenched into fists. “How dare you bring up Ryu’s passing that way?! How in the hell do you know that?!”

The Shadow laughed sadistically. “How do I know? I know because I’m you, and you’re me.”

The thread within her snapped. “You shut the hell up! You’re-”

“No! Don’t say it, Misaki-chan!”

She could hear Yu’s voice in the distance, but she was too blind by her rage to care.

“You’re nothing like me!”

With a cackle, the Shadow became shrouded in darkness, transforming into a darker, sinister being with multiple faces in expression of the “facades”.

“I am a Shadow of your true, inner self.”

Unable to handle the insanity any longer, Misaki collapsed. The last thing she heard was her name being called before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New posts will be out tomorrow. Check back!


	13. 13. Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new posts. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 13\. Misfortune _

Ryu’s passing was the ultimate misfortune Misaki had ever suffered through. The last thing she remembered was seeing him as a pair of headlights came speeding in their direction. When she came to, she was in an Intensive Care room in the hospital with her crying mother telling her that he didn’t survive. With that knowledge, a part of her wished that she didn’t wake up, but then again, if she had passed away as well, Miyuki would have nobody left to turn to.

Regardless, she was going to have to live with the consequences of the end result.


	14. 14. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 14\. Smile _

“You know, you have the prettiest smile I have ever seen, Misaki-chan.”

His compliment caught her by surprise.

“Do you really think so, Yu-kun?”

He nodded. “Your smile brightens up those around you, including me.”

Gazing at the rest of the group, they all smiled at her, and she returned those smiles with her own.

“I don’t think you realize how much of an impact you make on the people around you. You put people at ease with your smile and your presence. I’m sure that’s why Miyuki is still smiling despite the circumstances.”

A small smile formed on her lips at the knowledge of her sisters’ smile.

“Don’t lose that spark, Misaki-chan. Miyuki, me, and the rest of us all need you.”

She nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	15. 15. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one did hit me on a bit of a personal level. Silence is known to be the most powerful message of them all, and due to a certain experience I went through in the past, all I could be was silent and defensive for a while. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 15\. Silence _

“Will you tell me about your brother?”

Silence was Misaki’s response at Yu’s question, mainly because she didn’t know how to approach it without her emotions going haywire. She could feel her entire body beginning to tremble as she tried to put the words together.

“It’s okay. Take your time. I know it’s hard, but I want to know what happened. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

After sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Misaki took a breath and began to tell the story.


	16. 16. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 16\. Questioning _

_Who would hold such a huge grudge against me that they would threaten to kill me?_

Misaki couldn’t make much sense of it as she repeated the question over and over in her mind. She didn’t recall ever getting on the wrong side of the tracks with anyone, and nothing was clicking into her memory as she recalled being attacked and trapped in the water tank. With so many questions running through her mind, the only thing she could do was continue her investigation until she found the answers she was looking for.

_I will figure this out, one way or another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	17. 17. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot it was a new day and thus, new posts. Posting these an hour before I leave for work. XD

_17\. Blood_

She cringed as he began to clean the cut on her arm. She received the cut as a result of being careless and getting caught off guard by one of the Shadows that attacked them. Even as he wrapped the bandage around her arm, the blood seeped through it, staining the white fabric to a dark shade of crimson.

“I’m so sorry, Yu-kun. If only I hadn’t been so reckless.”

“At least it’s not any worse than it already is, Misaki-chan. We’ll get it treated properly when we return to the real world. This should hold it down for a while. Just be more careful, okay?”

“I will,” she replied with a nod.


	18. 18. Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 18\. Rainbow _

“Misaki-chan, look over there.”

Her gaze followed Yu’s finger as it pointed directly into the distance. Amongst the intensity of the rainstorm, a rainbow was slowly exposing itself from the depths of the dark grey clouds.

“Whoa. A rainbow finally appeared. It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s a good thing we stuck around. Otherwise, we would have missed it.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close and shielding her from the chill of the day as they gazed at the rainbows’ bright colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	19. 19. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, specifically one sentence short. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 19\. Gray _

The dark gray clouds that covered the clear blue sky was an exact reflection of the sky that orbited her broken heart. 


	20. 20. Fortitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for this week. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 20\. Fortitude _

It had taken a lot of courage for Misaki to drop her defenses and open up to Yu and his circle of friends. After all that she had endured up to this point, all she ever knew was defense and shutting the people around her out. Yu’s persistence and refusal to walk away from her even after all the times she pushed him away was the push she needed for her to try.

Despite the reluctance that was still lingering within her, it was a step forward and a step closer to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back on Monday for another week of new posts!


	21. 21. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week. This one is cute. Makes me want to go back to the beach. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 21\. Vacation _

She squealed in delight when Yu picked her up off the ground and carried her bridal style towards the water. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, she made sure not to let go as he made his way towards the deep end. Even when he started to float, his hold on her didn’t falter. Taking notice of his distracted self, Misaki took the opportunity to splash water in his face, catching him by surprise.

“I’ll have to get you back for that,” he whispered in her ear.

“You have all day, Yu-kun,” she whispered back.

“That I do.”

She giggled as she hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

_Going to the beach has been the best mini vacation ever._


	22. 22. Mother Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say about this one. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 22\. Mother Nature _

As he watched Misaki, Miyuki and Nanako gather flowers, Yu took notice of the way the sun kissed their skin and how they stood out amongst the numerous flowers that grew in the meadow. With their floral dresses and their handmade flower crowns, it was as if Mother Nature had sent them here.

Sometimes, he wondered if they belonged to Mother Nature herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	23. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get enough when it comes to animals, especially the babies. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 23\. Cat _

Miyuki pointed at the litter of newborn kittens in the box. “Look, Nanako! They’re so cute!”

The little girl smiled in delight. “Yeah! They really are!” She looked at Yu and Misaki. “Nii-san, Onee-chan, come take a look!”

Smiles formed on the two teenagers as they leaned over them to take a look.

“They are cute little fluff balls,” Misaki stated.

Yu nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Misaki’s shoulders.


	24. 24. No Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some intensity.

_ 24\. No Time _

There was no time to waste as Yu directed Izanagi to attack the berserk form of Misaki’s Shadow. With Misaki herself tied up and dropped into a filled water tank, he and his friends had to hurry and defeat the foe before she drowned.

“Defeat the Shadow and get to Misaki-chan! We have to hurry!”

His friends nodded and they proceeded to direct their Personas at the Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	25. 25. Trouble Lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new posts. Not much to say about this one, but it does remind me of the beginning of Persona 4 when you're pulled into the television world for the first time. Enjoy!

_ 25\. Trouble Lurking _

As Misaki explored the strange world she suddenly found herself in, the only thing she could sense was trouble. Something was hiding about in the depths of the fog, and if she didn’t stay careful, whatever could be lurking within could strike her without warning. It also didn’t help that she was unfamiliar with the area, for she had never seen a place like this in her lifetime.

 _Just be careful, Misaki. You’ll find a way out of this place, whatever it is,_ she thought to herself.


	26. 26. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one sentence prompt. Enjoy!

_ 26\. Tears _

Since she came to in the hospital that fateful day, the tears never stopped flowing from Misaki’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's hard to believe I have one fourth of this project posted already. Time is flying by. Check back tomorrow!


	27. 27. Foreign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. This one is another favorite of mine.

_ 27\. Foreign _

“Please bear with me, Yu-kun. It has been quite a while since I’ve felt what it’s like to be loved.”

As Misaki got into a comfortable position while resting her head on his shoulders, Yu relished in the closeness. He knew that love had become a foreign concept to her after being in the dark for quite some time and was still attempting to adjust to everything he and his friends were giving her.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “It’s okay, Misaki-chan. I understand. I’m not going anywhere.”


	28. 28. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it's also a sad one.

_ 28\. Sorrow _

Looking at the picture she had of her, Miyuki and Ryu, Misaki wondered why Ryu had to be taken from her so soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	29. 29. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really cute.

_ 29\. Happiness _

As Yu held her tightly in his arms after admitting his feelings for her, Misaki felt happy again for the first time in what felt like forever. Having adapted to being in the darkness, she had forgotten what happiness felt like. She kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders, not wanting to let him go.

“I-I love you, Yu-kun. I’m happy again thanks to you and your friends.”


	30. 30. Under the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week. This one is touching too.

_ 30\. Under the Rain _

Under the cover of the darkness and the rainstorm, Yu found Misaki curled up in a ball by the edge of the river. She was soaked to the brim, and if he didn’t get her out soon, she was going to catch a cold. He made his way over to her and set the umbrella over her, which caught her attention.

“I had a feeling I would find you here,” he spoke in a gentle tone.

“I’m sorry, Yu-kun. I didn’t know what else to do.”

He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

“Let me get you out of here before you catch a cold.”

When she nodded, he took her hand and helped her up off the grass, and with an arm around her waist, Yu kept the umbrella up and they proceeded to walk back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back on Monday for another week of posts!


	31. 31. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week. This is another cute one.

_ 31\. Flowers _

“Onee-chan, you have a delivery!”

Misaki quirked a brow as Miyuki handed her a bouquet of flowers. Amongst them, she noticed a card and pulled it out to read it.

_I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ll see you soon. I love you. -Yu_

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, to which Miyuki took notice.

“Are they from Yu-kun?”

Misaki nodded in response.

“Aww…how sweet of him. You better thank him the next time you see him.”

“I definitely will, Miyuki.”


	32. 32. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but with a lot of meaning behind it.

_ 32\. Night _

Before she met Yu, Misaki suffered through restless nights, never being able to sleep as a result of nightmares. After meeting Yu, she actually looked forward to sleeping, for she finally found a reason to feel positivity again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	33. 33. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Not much to say about this one.

_ 33\. Expectations _

“Your Persona is strong, and you’ve proven yourself to hold your own in battle. We expect a lot of great things from you, Misaki-chan.”

A nod was all Misaki could muster to Yu’s reassurance as she attempted to catch her breath.


	34. 34. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really cute.

_ 34\. Stars _

She leaned back against Yu’s chest as she set her sights on the numerous stars adorning the midnight blue sky. The sky was clear and beautiful, making it the ideal evening to do some stargazing. Yu wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, also taking in the sight of the stars.

“The stars are so beautiful,” she stated.

“They are, but they pale in comparison to you,” he whispered in her ear.

A small smile formed on her lips as she caressed his hand with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	35. 35. Hold My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. This one has a touching moment.

_ 35\. Hold My Hand _

“What’s wrong, Misaki-chan?”

He took notice of her sitting up in bed and rubbing her brow.

“I had a nightmare and I can’t sleep,” she replied, managing to lay back down when her breathing steadied.

“Will you hold my hand, Yu-kun?”

He nodded and took a hold of her hand, his fingers twining with hers.

“I’ll hold your hand for as long as you want.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”


	36. 36. Precious Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it's cute and touching.

_ 36\. Precious Treasure _

As she cradled a sleeping Miyuki in her arms, Misaki came to realize that her most precious treasure was right in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	37. 37. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my favorites.

_ 37\. Eyes _

_Yu-kun has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in a guy._

Gazing into his silver orbs, Misaki found herself lost in her own world with him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, taking notice of the ‘lost in thought’ look she had.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing special. I was just realizing how beautiful your eyes are.”

She stifled a small giggle when she saw his cheeks flush a slight shade of pink.

_Wow, Yu-kun. You seem to have a soft side after all._


	38. 38. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has an emotional moment.

_ 38\. Abandoned _

Stepping into Ryu’s old bedroom, the memories flooded through her mind. Since the day of his passing, the door had always been shut and nobody bothered to go in there. Coming in was like someone in their old age returning to the house they grew up in after it had been vacant for so long. In a brief moment, she saw their younger selves playing a game together on the floor.

Even in its abandoned state, the memories had left their mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	39. 39. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite from this week. This one is just so adorable.

_ 39\. Dreams _

As he watched Misaki sleep peacefully next to him, Yu wondered what it was that she was dreaming about. He knew that her nights had been plagued by nightmares and he had seen her toss and turn and wake up in a cold sweat. This was the first time that he had seen her in a tranquil state.

“Yu-kun…”

He barely caught his name on her lips, and wondered if she was really dreaming of him. He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her brow, which caused her to smile in her sleep and roll over until she was cuddling him.

_Keep sleeping and dreaming of me, Misaki-chan,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


	40. 40. Rated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week. Another short one, but with meaning and feeling behind it.

_ 40\. Rated _

With Yu holding her tightly in his arms after breaking out of the water tank, Misaki came to realize how valued she was as a human being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back on Monday for another set of posts!


	41. 41. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of another new week. This one was inspired by the teamwork cut scene you occasionally see during battles in Persona 4 Golden.

_ 41\. Teamwork _

“Are you ready, Misaki-chan?”

“I’m ready, Yu-kun!”

Summoning Izanagi and Selene respectively, Yu and Misaki commanded them onward, and the two Personas spun together back-to-back before unleashing a vast wave of power that killed the mighty Shadow before them. The others watched in astonishment, impressed at their combo attack.

“Now that’s what I call teamwork,” Yosuke stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selene, Misaki's Persona, is based off the Greek goddess of the same name.


	42. 42. Standing Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute.

_ 42\. Standing Still _

“Just stay still, Misaki-chan.”

Standing as still as a statue, Misaki could only blink and watch as Yu leaned in closer to her, slowly closing the gap between them. Only when his lips were mere inches from hers did she close her eyes, and her heart stopped when he pressed his lips against hers. Even as they kissed, she kept still. When he pulled away, he pressed his brow against hers and stared into her eyes.

“It was hard for me to stay still.”

“But you pulled it off. Nice one.”

She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips as they got lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for two new posts!


	43. 43. Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. This one has angst in it.

_ 43\. Dying _

Panic seared through him as he cradled Misaki in his arms. After her Persona unleashed an ultimate wave of power against a tough Shadow, she had worn herself out, and it also didn’t help that she had been wounded earlier in the fight. Not even the herbs and healing items they had would be enough to ensure her survival.

“Hold on, Yu-kun. We might have a chance.”

He watched Yukiko as she summoned her Persona and proceeded to use her powers to heal Misaki. Even as she was dying, all he could was hold her and ensure her that she wouldn’t die alone.


	44. 44. Two Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also has feeling behind it.

_ 44\. Two Roads _

Had she not met Yu and his friends, Misaki would have stayed on the dark path she had been previously on. She would have stayed withdrawn from the world and refusing to let anyone in. Her path wouldn’t have taken the turn it had when Yu found his way into her life, and as she thought back on it, she found herself grateful for her choice to change instead of staying in the dark.

As she glanced at a sleeping Miyuki as she slept in her lap, Misaki felt a rush of tranquility flow through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	45. 45. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one says it all.

_ 45\. Illusion _

She found herself wanting to scream as she began to hear voices in her head. The voices were saying numerous negative things, twisting her thoughts and making her have second thoughts on why she chose to change. Were the choices she made really for the better, or was she just leading herself into something worse?

“Misaki-chan!”

Her ears perked up at the sound of her name, but she couldn’t bring herself to look up.

“Misaki-chan! Snap out of it!”

Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring into a familiar pair of grey eyes with her entire form trembling.

“W-what the hell just happened?”

“That Shadow trapped you in an illusion. You’re okay now.”

She hugged him as she began to cry, and he held her tight while reassuring her that she was okay.


	46. 46. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it's also cute.

_ 46\. Family _

While sharing a smashed watermelon with Miyuki, Nanako, Yu, her grandmother, Dojima-san and the rest of the group, Misaki felt content. They were one, big happy family, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	47. 47. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. We get to see more of Misaki's Persona in this one for a brief moment.

_ 47\. Creation _

“My word. This is really my creation.”

She muttered those words to herself as she stared up at her newly formed Persona. Manifested after acknowledging the suppressed thoughts of her Shadow self and based around the Greek goddess of the same name, Selene was truly a sight to behold. When she became a part of her, Misaki felt her power surge through her veins.

Now that she had this newly awakened power, she no longer felt helpless and could now fight against the Shadows.


	48. 48. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say about this one.

_ 48\. Childhood _

Her childhood had been an ideal one. Being the middle child with an older brother to look up to and a younger sister to take care of, it was just perfect. The three of them were inseparable, calling themselves the Three Musketeers with every adventure they went on.

Yet, despite the loss she would suffer later on in life, she was able to grow up happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	49. 49. Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another new day has arrived. Not much to say about this one.

_ 49\. Stripes _

“Yu-kun, does this dress look okay on me?”

He glanced up at her, seeing her try on a summer striped halter dress that tied in the back. His breath hitched at the sight of her; the fabric clung to her like a second skin, bringing out her hourglass curves. In addition, the colors really made her pop out.

“You look beautiful, Misaki-chan.”

His compliment made her cheeks flush a slight shade of pink.


	50. 50. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week. This is another favorite.

_ 50\. Breaking the Rules _

It was late at night, and they were sitting by the edge of the river, enjoying each other’s company. She had snuck out of her room via the ladder built next to her window and went off with him, and he managed to sneak out himself with Dojima-san working late.

“You know we’re both breaking the rules here, right?”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“I know, but I don’t care if it means I get to spend more time with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's hard to believe that I'm halfway through this project already. Just another few weeks left and it will be complete. Check back on Monday for more posts!


	51. 51. Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week, and we are in the second half of this project. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_ 51\. Sport _

Yu found himself impressed by Misaki when she spiked his pass on the volleyball, scoring a point for her and the girls. Then again, he was already impressed by her skills. Considering she played professionally since middle school according to Miyuki, she was not one to underestimate.

When he got the ball to serve, Yu braced himself for another round.


	52. 52. Deep in Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one except that the theme I chose for it fit perfectly.

_ 52\. Deep in Thought _

She found herself lost in a deep moment of contemplation as she gazed at the sunset with the sound of the river flooding her ears. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she took in the gorgeous hue of the orange colors.

“What’s going on?”

She didn’t budge or avert her gaze as Yu sat down beside her.

“I was just thinking about the fact that I’m going to be apart from you when I leave tomorrow.”

She felt his hand on her cheek.

“Distance doesn’t matter because I’m always with you, wherever you go, okay?”

Still not averting her gaze, Misaki simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	53. 53. Keeping a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Days off got changed to Thursday and Friday, but luckily, due to Thursdays being a new pay period week at my job, I ended up having today, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday off in a row. Thus, four days off in a row and without losing hours, which is pretty sweet. In the meantime, enjoy the new posts for today!

_ 53\. Keeping a Secret _

Lying in her bed and feeling exhausted, Misaki stared out her window at the midnight blue sky. She had gone into the television by herself and did some investigating, leading to her discovering some new information. However, she had decided against telling Yu immediately, not wanting to worry him and wanting to do a little more digging into her discovery.

When the time was right and she could confirm everything, she would tell him.


	54. 54. Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one.

_ 54\. Tower _

Thanks to Rise’s analysis abilities from her Persona, they managed to find Misaki’s location, which consisted of a vast tower in the middle of nowhere. Now, all that was left to do was scale to the top and rescue her from the Shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	55. 55. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short flash fic to start the new day.

_ 55\. Waiting _

After rescuing Misaki and taking her home, all Yu could do was wait for her to recover. 


	56. 56. Danger Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say about this one, except seeing that familiar moment of summoning a Persona.

_ 56\. Danger Ahead _

“I know you’re still new at this, Misaki-chan, but you need to be careful. This world is dangerous. So, be wary of the Shadows that lurk around.”

A simple nod was her response to his warning, and with that, a glow surrounded her form and she crushed the card before her, summoning her Persona and preparing herself for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	57. 57. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst moment to start this new day.

_ 57\. Sacrifice _

She felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her entire body as she took the attack meant for Yu. Unable to move, she collapsed, and he caught her before she could hit the floor. He held her close as he sent Izanagi to finish off the Shadow.

“Why did you do that, Misaki-chan?!”

“You’re always watching out for me, Yu-kun. It’s only fair that I return the favor.”


	58. 58. Kick in the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a little while to put together, but I liked how it came out in the end.

_ 58\. Kick in the Head _

After blocking a punch the Shadow threw at her, Misaki threw one punch with her right hand, then her left hand and followed with a roundhouse kick square in the jaw. The damage was enough to cause the Shadow to disintegrate into a puff of black smoke. In the distance, Yosuke nudged Yu in the shoulder.

“Remind me to never piss her off,” he whispered, to which Yu responded with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	59. 59. No Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute.

_ 59\. No Way Out _

“Found you, Miyuki.”

With those words, Misaki picked her sister up off the floor, carried her to the couch and while holding her by the waist with one arm, she proceeded to tickle her. Numerous giggles escaped the little girls’ lips as she attempted to squirm out of her hold with no success.

“You can’t escape me, Miyuki,” she stated with a kiss on her cheek.

“I know I can’t, Onee-chan.”


	60. 60. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 60\. Rejection _

“Sobo, can I talk to you about something?”

The elderly woman looked up from the book she was reading at her eldest granddaughter as she stood in the doorway.

“Of course, Misaki. Come on in and tell me what’s on your mind.”

With a nod, Misaki shut the door behind her and took a seat next to her.

“I think I’ve developed a crush on Yu-kun, the boy I’ve been hanging out with.”

Emi kept her gaze on her and nodded. “I see, and that’s normal for teenagers. Have you told him?”

“No,” Misaki replied with a shake of her head. “I’m scared that he will reject me if I do admit these feelings.”

Emi placed her hand over Misaki’s. “Honey, you are a wonderful person, despite your flaws, and the way Yu is with you, I wouldn’t see why he wouldn’t feel the same way about you. It’s best that you tell him so that he knows, and if you do become romantically involved with him, know that I will support you, okay?”

Misaki nodded and leaned towards her to give her a hug. “Thank you, Sobo.”

Emi placed a kiss on top of her head. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting will resume again on Monday. Check back!


	61. 61. Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week. Almost forgot to post these before I left for work.

_ 61\. Fairy Tale _

“Onee-chan, I’m ready for my bedtime story.”

Misaki nodded as she tucked Miyuki into her bed. “Okay, sweetheart. What kind of story are you in the mood for tonight?”

“I’m up for hearing a fairy tale, specifically Cinderella.”


	62. 62. Magic

_ 62\. Magic _

As Misaki summoned her Persona and sent it out to attack the Shadows, she felt as if she could do magic without even trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	63. 63. Do Not Disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute with a hint of naughtiness in it.

_ 63\. Do Not Disturb _

Once Yu came into her room, Misaki pulled out her Do Not Disturb sign and hung it on her doorknob before shutting the door. Yu wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“Will we have enough time together?”

“We will. Even if the others wake up, they won’t bother us with that sign up.”


	64. 64. Multitasking

_ 64\. Multitasking _

Glancing up from the book that he was reading, Yu watched as Misaki cooked dinner, read the current chapter she was on in one of her nursing textbooks and tended to Miyuki and Nanako as they helped her out, wondering where she got her gift of multitasking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	65. 65. Horror

_ 65\. Horror _

When she saw Miyuki being swallowed up by the Shadows, Misaki squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it was just the horror of a nightmare that she would eventually wake up from. 


	66. 66. Traps

_ 66\. Traps _

“Whoa!”

Everyone stopped when Misaki suddenly disappeared from the group and saw a hole. When they looked down, they found her in there on her knees.

“Are you okay, Misaki-chan?” Yosuke called.

“I’m fine. If you can help me get out, it would be much appreciated,” she called back.

“We better watch out for any other traps. I’ll scan the area and keep an eye out,” Rise announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	67. 67. Playing the Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Sorry these were late. I had to run some errands this morning. When I wrote this one out, I was listening to Lugia's theme from Pokemon the Movie 2000. Even after all these years, that melody never fails to blow me away.

_ 67\. Playing the Melody _

As Misaki played a tune on her flute, everyone around her stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at her, listening to the serene sound of the notes. 


	68. 68. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a sweet moment.

_ 68\. Hero _

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as he picked her up bridal style, being as careful as possible. She felt cold; the result of being trapped in the water tank for as long as she had been, and he had slipped his jacket on her shoulders in an effort to dry her up. She rested her cheek against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her tense nerves.

“You’re my hero, Yu-kun,” she managed to mutter before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	69. 69. Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one reminds me of how I was at certain times when I studied for my pharmacy exam.

_ 69\. Annoyance _

He noticed the annoyed look on her face as she attempted to solve a problem in her nursing math book. She had been stuck on it for the past five minutes, and even as she went through her written notes, she still couldn’t decipher it.

“Let me see what you’re stuck on, Misaki-chan.”

With a nod, she handed him the book and pointed out the problem, and when he read it, he took a blank piece of paper and wrote down the process to solve it for her.

“Try this.”

“Okay,” she said with another nod, her expression softening up a bit.


	70. 70. Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 70\. Craving _

“Yu-kun, I have this serious craving for steak. Can we stop by Souzai Daigaku on the way home?”

A small smile formed on his lips as he took a hold of her hand.

“We sure can. I was wanting a steak skewer myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back on Monday for another week of posts!


	71. 71. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week. I just have this week to endure work wise and I'll be on vacation until next Saturday. Hopefully, I'll be able to squeeze in some time to do some more writing in between what I have to do.

_ 71\. Obsession _

“You’re really crazy about her, man,” Yosuke stated with a nudge of Yu’s arm when he saw him staring at Misaki as she played with Miyuki and Nanako. She was in a simple, floral summer dress that was just above her knees, which clung to her like a second skin and emphasized her hourglass curves.

Unable to deny it, Yu simply nodded at his best friends' statement.

“What can I say? I love everything about her.”


	72. 72. Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Misaki can be a bit mischievous.

_ 72\. Mischief Managed _

Misaki signaled at Miyuki and Nanako to stay quiet as she observed them from the other side of the room. Dojima was behind them to ensure that everything went according to plan. She had decided that she wanted to spray Yu with some silly string when he got back home, and managed to get them to help her out.

Once the door slid open and Yu came in, the three girls sprayed him head to toe with the silly string while Dojima watched and laughed. When they finished, Yu stared at Misaki, shaking his head and smiling.

“Sorry, Yu-kun. I couldn’t resist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	73. 73. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. These were a bit late due to me taking care of some errands.

_ 73\. I Can't _

As they walked down the shoreline of the river one quiet afternoon, Yu found himself in the perfect time and place to kiss Misaki. When they paused for a break, he stepped in front of her, staring into her eyes.

“Something on your mind, Yu-kun?” she asked.

Unable to answer in words, Yu leaned towards her, only for her to stare down at the ground and back away a few inches.

“Yu-kun, I can’t.”

He couldn’t help the embarrassment that flushed through him.

“I’m sorry, Misaki-chan. It’s just that I like you a lot.”

She nodded. “I know. I feel the same way. I’m just not ready right now.”

“I understand, and I’ll respect that and wait.”


	74. 74. Are You Challenging Me?

_ 74\. Are You Challenging Me? _

Yu quirked a brow at Misaki as she playfully punched him in the chest, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

“I bet you can’t take me down to the floor, Yu-kun.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	75. 75. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day, and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

_ 75\. Mirror _

She stared at herself in the mirror, studying her reflection and the thoughtful look she currently had. It was late at night and she was unable to sleep as a result of her mind wandering off into thought for the umpteenth time. A sheepish smile formed on her lips when he appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“What’s bothering you?” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I guess I’m wondering if I still am beautiful.”

His hold around her tightened slightly as he wondered why she would think that.

“The next time you see yourself in a mirror, remember this. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out. Maybe you still don’t see that, but know that is what I always see every time I look at you.”

His reassurance filled her with a sense of relief.


	76. 76. Broken PIeces

_ 76\. Broken Pieces _

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, burying his nose into her ebony locks. She was crying in her sleep as a result of feeling guilty, despite reassuring her that she was not at fault. During a battle, she had let her guard down and a Shadow crept up on her and attacked her, causing to fall into a panic. Though he snapped her out of it, she ended up attacking him from not being in the right state of mind. Despite forgiving her, she didn’t want to forgive herself.

For now, all he could do was hold her and contemplate on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	77. 77, Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day, and it's also the start of my vacation from work.

_ 77\. Test _

“Are you ready for your test?”

Misaki nodded after finishing another small test at the end of the chapter she read in her textbook.

“I think so. Can you quiz me?”

Yu nodded and grabbed the test he put together for her.


	78. 78. Drink

_ 78\. Drink _

“Here. Try this drink out.”

He handed her the glass, the chill running through her palms. She studied the glass, wondering what it could be and lifted it to her lips. Her taste buds perked up; the flavor was a combination of fruity and sweet with a slight sour kick.

“This is really good, Yu-kun. Thanks for letting me try this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	79. 79. Starvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day, and new posts.

_ 79\. Starvation _

A small smirk formed on his lips as he watched her dig into the steak skewers they had just bought. Once she mentioned her craving for steak, he brought her straight to Souzai Daigaku, and judging by her digging in, she had to been starving. When she glanced up at him with a mouthful of meat, she smiled slightly before finishing up the skewer.

When his stomach began growling, Yu started digging in to his own skewers.


	80. 80. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for the week.

_ 80\. Words _

Words could not describe how much Misaki loved Yu as she watched him sleep soundly on the futon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New posts will resume on Monday! Just two weeks left!


	81. 81. Pen and Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new week. Since we're nearing the end of this project, I'm going to twist things around a bit. Since I'm in the process of attempting to move out of my parents' house and into my own apartment, I have decided to post four flash fics in one day as opposed to the usual two. That way, not only will you guys have more to read, this project will be finished at the end of this week as opposed to the end of next week. I figured I would do it this way just in case I don't get Internet at my new place for a bit and I'm still staying on schedule in the process. In the meantime, enjoy!

_ 81\. Pen and Paper _

The pen was in his hand and the paper was in front of him, waiting for him to write the words flowing through his mind. He had wanted to write a romantic poem for Misaki, but was unable to really put something together that didn’t sound too terrible and corny. Then again, the thought was what usually mattered, and he could brainstorm and write something down until it worked for him.

His mind made up, Yu began to write down the words.


	82. 82. Can You Hear Me?

_ 82\. Can You Hear Me? _

“Misaki-chan!”

She didn’t respond or move as Yu cradled her in his arms. Having shielded him from the deadly attack of a Shadow, she had lost consciousness.

_Please be alright,_ he thought.


	83. 83. Heal

_ 83\. Heal _

She was grateful that she agreed to come to Inaba, for that choice brought her to the people that helped heal her broken heart. 


	84. 84. Out Cold

_ 84\. Out Cold _

“Is Onee-chan okay?”

Yu took a deep breath as he set an unconscious Misaki down on her bed.

“She’ll be fine, Miyuki. She just wore herself out is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	85. 85. Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Unfortunately, due to some things that came up with my family, I won't be able to move out for a bit. However, I will continue with the four posts per day until this series is complete. I'm thinking once I can get something figured out and will work out on both sides, then I will be able to move out. We'll see from there. I do apologize that these were late. I was busy with errands.

_ 85\. Spiral _

From the bottom of the tower, Yu could see the spiral staircase leading all the way up to the top. All that was left to do was scale up and kill any and all Shadows along the way. 


	86. 86. Seeing Red

_ 86\. Seeing Red _

Her anger blinding her to reason, Misaki only saw red as she attacked the Shadows in a rage. 


	87. 87. Food

_ 87\. Food _

Yu wonder how Misaki could eat so much food and still look so good as she ate her fill of the sushi on her plate. 


	88. 88. Pain

_ 88\. Pain _

Her hand went up to her temple when a wave of searing pain shot throughout her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling lightheaded and unable to move. Wincing at the sight of her in such a state, Yu rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, mentally musing for the pain to go away soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	89. 89. Through the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Still trying to figure out if I will be moving out or not. I haven't really made up my mind yet, but hopefully, I'll have it all figured out by the end of the week.

_ 89\. Through the Fire _

While he watched a sleeping Misaki, Miyuki and Nanako, Yu came to realize that he would go through the flames of hell and back for them if it meant keeping them safe and happy. 


	90. 90. Triangle

_ 90\. Triangle _

“Miyuki, Nanako, count the triangles’ sides and tell me how many there are. That’s your answer.”

The two little girls counted the sides and talked amongst each other for a brief moment.

“A triangle has three sides, Onee-chan,” Miyuki stated.

Misaki nodded. “Excellent.”

Miyuki and Nanako smiled in delight as they wrote down the answer on their homework sheets.


	91. 91. Drowning

_ 91\. Drowning _

She was drowning in the water tank, which was filled all the way to the top, and with the tank sealed shut and her Shadow tormenting her emotionally, she had no way of escaping. 


	92. 92. All That I Have

_ 92\. All That I Have _

Her body trembled slightly as Yu held her in a warm, tight embrace. Unable to move, the only thing she could do was rest her cheek against his shoulder and relish in the moment.

“What’s gotten into you, Yu-kun?”

His hold on her tightened, and her heart fluttered at his words as he answered her question.

“You’re all that I have, Misaki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow!


	93. 93. Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new day. Sorry these were late. I got busy with some chores earlier in the day.

_ 93\. Give Up _

As the Shadow pinned her down to the floor and with her unable to move, Misaki was ready to give up. She had gotten careless, and she was now going to pay the ultimate price for it. With her being drained of her spirit energy and too weak physically, she had no way to counter the strike.

“Get your damn paws off of her!”

The heavy weight was suddenly lifted, and she managed to catch a glimpse of Izanagi as he swung his sword at the Shadow, splitting it in half. With a deep breath, Misaki pushed herself up off the floor, and noticed Yu as he offered his hand to her.

“Let’s go.”

She nodded and took his hand, letting him help her up. No way in hell was she going to give up so easily.


	94. 94. Last Hope

_ 94\. Last Hope _

Realizing that this was their last hope in defeating the ultimate Shadow before them, Misaki channeled every last bit of power into Selene, hoping it would be just enough to claim victory. 


	95. 95. Advertisement

_ 95\. Advertisement _

“Yu-kun, check this out.”

He looked over his shoulder at the page she pointed at. It was an advertisement for a new book that was for sale in the local bookstore, and it was a romance novel.

“Want to check it out when it’s released? I know you love romance novels, and we can go eat at Aiya afterwards.”

A huge smile formed on her lips. “Sounds like a date.”


	96. 96. In the Storm

_ 96\. In the Storm _

“The Shadows are coming. What should we do, Leader?”

Yosuke’s question had Misaki and the others tense as they stared at the numerous Shadows coming at them, ready to attack. Yu’s grip on his sword tightened, and so did his hold around Misaki as he kept her close.

“We don’t have a choice. We have to battle them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day tomorrow. Check back!


	97. 97. Safety First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of posts for this project! I cannot believe we're already here.

_ 97\. Safety First _

Yu stepped in front of Misaki, shielding her from the Shadows as they snarled at her.

“Yu-kun, what are you doing?”

He prepared his sword and summoned Izanagi.

“Your safety comes first.”


	98. 98. Puzzle

_ 98\. Puzzle _

“You know, Yu-kun, I consider myself to be a complex puzzle.”

Her words caught his attention as he looked up from his summer homework.

“Why do you say that?”

“I’ve just become so complicated since Ryu passed away.”

He placed a hand on her cheek.

“It won’t take much for me to figure you out. Even a complex puzzle can be solved.”


	99. 99. Solitude

_ 99\. Solitude _

She loved the solitude, be it in her room, at the shrine, by the river or at the beach. Being alone gave her a moment to recuperate mentally and be able to face the next day with a clear head.

As she sat by the shoreline of the beach and listened to the waves as they crashed down, Misaki felt at peace.


	100. 100. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final post of this project! I really loved how this one came out.

_ 100\. Relaxation _

Yu and Misaki were lying together on the shoreline of the beach, his arm wrapped around her while she rested her head against his chest.

“It’s nice that we can finally relax. Fighting those Shadows and attempting to solve this mystery has worn me out.”

He nodded in response as he breathed in the faint scent of strawberries.

“If only we could freeze this moment now and live in it forever,” he whispered.

She smiled slightly against his chest. “I would love that. In fact, I don’t want summer vacation to end. I’m going to hate being away from you.”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “No matter how far apart we are, I’ll always be with you. I love you, Misaki-chan, and nothing will ever change that.”

Her smile widened, saying one more thing before letting herself fall asleep.

“I love you too, Yu-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this collection. Now that it's done, I'm in the process of working on a one shot and I'm plotting out two big projects: my _Persona 4_ project _Guarded Heart_ and my _Devil May Cry_ project _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. I also have a _Persona 5_ project that I want to plot out, but I'm going to wait until I finish the game first before I get to it. Plus, I want to work on some other projects that I've been trying to put together for quite some time. I'm not sure where it's going to go from here on out, but I will keep you all informed in between my one shots and side projects. I want to make sure these stories are epic, and I really hope you all will enjoy them when I finally post them. Keep an eye out, and check back!


End file.
